


Fooling No One

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Come as Lube, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most uncomfortable flight in the history of Dir en grey and the most irritable of seat companions results in Kyo making a decision to join the mile high club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling No One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flollu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flollu).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: various by Hyde

Kyo leaned back in his seat, discomfort eating at him. This stupid flight was so much worse than others usually were. For one, they'd been dumped back in economy on an overseas stretch rather than their usual first class. It was nothing short of irritating, honestly. From the kid screaming for the first two hours of the flight to the guy who had tried to talk to them in horribly broken Japanese for going on three and a half hours. Kyo had eventually taken out his headphones and claimed exhaustion, despite having slept quite well the night before leaving. 

The food... that had been a hellish experience, as well. Dry chicken, rice that was still slightly crunchy, and something they were trying very hard to pretend was toast. He had choked it down except the chicken, too afraid to even chance it given it was a greyish mass with no liquid left in sight of it. He ate two bags of the inflight peanuts just to have something resembling protein in his diet, even though he _hated_ peanuts. 

The chair was cramped, even for him... and that was saying something, given he was the smallest of their group. He could see Die to his left, sitting stalk-still, his face carefully schooled to look neutral. But Kyo knew better. Their poor guitarist was in pain from being crammed into the chair and his poor legs looked like they were trying to do a lovely job of melding with the seat in front of him. Not to mention the old man in that seat had reclined and was nearly in Die's lap, making it impossible for him to use his tray table at all.

To his right, Toshiya fussed. He couldn’t hear him, but hell if he didn't know it was happening. If anyone would not endure this silently, it was their bassist. The squirming, the pissed off look on his face... part of Kyo wondered if, perhaps, someone was given half a chance to hear from Toshiya if they'd not make the seats larger on every plane just to make him shut the hell up.

Shinya looked okay, though he'd taken a sleeping pill about the time they took off and had only gotten up to use the bathroom once and then gone right back to sleep when he'd come back. And Kaoru was too far away for Kyo to see him, the older having opted to sit with the rest of their staff a bit further up in the plane.

Reaching up to rub his eyes, Kyo finally pulled the headphones out, catching the last bit of Toshiya's mutterings. 

"-pid seats and how the fuck they expect a mother fucker to ever fit into these?! It's ridiculous. I'm a grown man, not a child!" 

Kyo reached over without even thinking about it and patted Toshiya's thigh, a soft smirk on his lips. "I agree, this is not fun at all. But no one else here can be comfortable, either. We will survive this. I promise."

Toshiya calmed himself, studying Kyo for a few moments and then nodding, breathing out a sigh. "It just hurts. I think I have bruises already."

"If you keep moving around, I'm sure you will."

"How can you sit still in these?"

Kyo tilted his head toward Die. "Like that."

Toshiya leaned forward and took a gander at Die, leaning back and letting out a low whistle. "Shit, man... he's not happy."

"No, but he is utterly still. And he hasn't said a word."

Kyo could almost feel the guitarist looking at him now. He turned his head and met the other's dark eyes. He could see anger and frustration boiling in their depths and nearly feel the pain rolling off of the other. He gave him a sympathetic look and breathed out, "I'm sorry..."

Die blinked and it was carefully tucked away behind the neutral mask as he turned away again, still saying nothing at all.

"Oh my god... we're all gonna find out exactly what hell is once we're off this flying raft." Toshiya sounded utterly certain of this.

Kyo squeezed his thigh and murmured, "We're making it harder on him, talking about it. Just let it go for now."

Toshiya regarded Die again for a moment and then whispered, "Maybe Shinya could give him a sleeping pill."

"He won't take it, you know that... and you know why."

Toshiya looked defeated, leaning back and then squirming again. "Fuck..."

Kyo glanced around and once he decided they were not being watched, he reached up and grabbed Toshiya's cock through his pants... _hard_. He didn't relent until the bassist was utterly still. Letting go, he shot him an annoyed look. "I can make your life hell or make it pleasant. You shut the fuck up and sit still, it'll be pleasant. You keep squirming around and complaining and I'll make you wish you never met me. Now, shut... the fuck... up."

Toshiya instantly looked cowed, nodding and ducking his head a little. He pressed his lips together and shifted once more and then settled. 

Nearly twenty minutes passed them by with Toshiya not saying a word or even moving more than just to breathe or other natural movements. 

Kyo slid his hand back up Toshiya's thigh, moving it to rest over what had become a pretty significant bulge since he'd squeezed him so harshly. His fingertips lightly traced over the rigid flesh of the other's cock while he looked innocently forward. He took his time exploring Toshiya's length through his pants, finally giving him a gentle squeeze and then breathing out, "Two minutes, follow me. Watch where I go."

He stood up and caught Die's eye as he passed him, earning a slight eyebrow raise. In return, he just smirked a little and shrugged. Moving down the aisle, he went to the bathrooms and opened first one and then the other, taking the one that looked cleaner and smelled less. He stepped inside and shut the door, locking it and starting to count out two minutes as he took a quick piss and flushed. He slid the lock open as quietly as he could and washed his hands, just in case someone was coming in that wasn't Toshiya.

Exactly at two minutes, the door opened and Kyo looked up to see Toshiya step easily into the stall with him. The door was closed and locked behind him and immediately Toshiya reached to unfasten his pants, easing his cock out of the confining material. 

With a smirk, Kyo dried off his hands and shifted to take Toshiya's length in hand. "You know what you're going to do for me, don't you?" he asked, his voice as quiet as he could make it.

Toshiya nodded, one hand resting on the counter, the other easing onto Kyo's shoulder as the other began to jerk him off. "Cum... and then let you cum however you want to."

Kyo murmured, "See... shutting up can get you some things you want, can't it?" He stroked Toshiya faster, the sound of what he was doing to him filling the small room. Toshiya had to catch his belt to make it stop jingling, even as he pushed his hips forward. His face was a mask of utter bliss and Kyo found himself riding the pleasure he found there. 

"You're going to soon, aren't you?" At the nod he received, Kyo let out a soft chuckle. "Always so quick for me. Tell me, Toshiya... is it because I'm a man?"

Toshiya stuffed his face against his own arm, biting back the moan that threatened to free itself. But he nodded all the same.

"Denying yourself unless it's me..." Kyo clucked his tongue. "But gods, you always fucking spray so hard for me, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Toshiya's breath hitched and his eyelids slid closed. A second later, he was cumming, thick spurts of it landing on the floor between them and all over Kyo's hand and wrist. 

Kyo milked him until he was sure he was done, sliding his thumb over the tip and then licking it away. He made a twirling motion with his finger. "Face the mirror." They shuffled around as quietly as possible and Kyo moved to free his own dick, wiping Toshiya's cum over it from his hand and wrist. Reaching out, he tugged Toshiya's pants down and then moved the bassist until he was on the right level for him. Pushing his cock against the other's crack, he began to thrust his hips, quickly just losing himself in it, letting the pleasure take precedence over anything else for the moment.

For a few minutes, all he did was rut against the other's crack, watching the tip of his cock appear and then slide back down, time after time. When it felt like he was going to lose it soon, no matter what he did, he finally pulled back enough to push himself against Toshiya's entrance. Sliding forward, he slowly eased his cock into the other's body, with virtually no resistance keeping him out. He eased them back into some semblance of the pace he'd been keeping moments before, marveling at the tight heat around him as he fucked the other bareback. He never did this with anyone but Toshiya and he still wasn't sure why he was willing to forego protection with someone he knew had more partners than he cared to think about. But every single time, he did. 

Spreading his stance a bit more, he started to really go hard after Toshiya's asshole, his mouth falling open in pure pleasure as he fucked him harder, deeper. Finally it was happening and he just pushed in deep and stayed there as his body trembled from the force of it. He emptied his balls before sliding back out and then turning to grab some tissues. He wiped his cock, tossing the paper into the toilet and then pressed some over Toshiya's hole. "Push it back out." There was no point in making the other spend the rest of the flight with it leaking from him.

He wiped it away and Toshiya started to get dressed as Kyo flushed and then reached to wash up, leaning past the bassist. They both straightened up and Kyo stepped around Toshiya, unlocking the door and stepping out. The door clicked shut behind him and he went back to his seat, easing into it and leaning back. 

"You fool no one," Die murmured quietly across the aisle.

Kyo just smiled, keeping his eyes closed. "You just wish it was you," he gently ribbed the guitarist, hearing the slight snort in response. They spoke no further and even when Toshiya came back, Kyo just made him step over him as he let himself drift off toward a pleasant sleep.

**The End**


End file.
